iWant this to Work
by DivergentVampireTributeWitch
Summary: This is the sequel to IWill Awlays Want You it's pretty weird... but good!


Hey it's webbess!

Here's the sequel to iWill always want you it starts off after Sam and Freddie's wedding

Chapter 1. iHave to Tell You Something

Sam's POV

I was hesitating on how to tell Freddie… I've never done this before… I'm a little nervous, and yet a lot scared.

"Freddie?" I called he rushed in right away

"Yeah Sam? What's the matter?"

"I… I… I'm going to… well…" just then the doorbell rang I got up to answer it. It was Mrs. Benson, Spencer, Carly, and her new husband… Gibby! He broke up with Tasha because she found someone a little different than Gibby, and Gibby didn't like it. Rueben. IDK.

"Sam I have to tell you something!" Carly screamed she took my hand and led me to the kitchen.

"Sam? I'm pregnant!" I wasn't that shocked. I knew it would happen! I knew that ever since I held the speed-dating thing for Carly. I asked her why she didn't ask Gibby and she said she thought about it, and previously called him sweet and cute.

"That's wonderful! Guess what?"

"What?" I whispered what I wanted to say then pulled away. Her expression blank but then grew into a smile.

"You're pregnant too?" everyone stopped their conversations and looked at us. I really slowly nodded. Barely a nod just Carly could see. But she didn't so I broke the ice.

"Well thank you for telling Freddie for me!" all Freddie did was faint. Gibby and Spencer gave each other a high five! Mrs. Benson rushed over to help Freddie as I should have, but I was too shocked Carly said that.

When Freddie awoke I was at his side in an instant. Smiling down at him.

"Really?" was all he could say

"Really!" I responded

he smiled as everyone else did but only for a brief moment.

"Well, thank you for telling me Carly!" she whispered as he put his arm around me.

Chapter 2. iHave More Two Say About Three

Sam's POV

I got back from the doctors while Freddie was still at work. He told me the gender(s) of the baby(ies).

Freddie stepped in the door and walked over to me to kiss me on the lips swiftly then set the car keys down.

"Freddie?"

""Yeah honey?" I bit my lip and the quickly said

"I'm having triplets." There was no answer and I felt scared. I waited a minute luckily he was still breathing. But still no answer.

"Two boys and a girl…" he smiled a little bit at the ground then ran over to me and picked me up.

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad Sam? I'm so excited!" I sighed a sigh of relief and remembered Carly was having twins.

"Carly is having twins, so her and Gibby decided to name them Sam and Freddie…" I hinted, he understood what I meant and set me down.

"Well then I guess that's what we're going to do…"

"At least make Carly and Gibby the middle names!" he laughed and we thought of names for the rest of the night.

Chapter 3. iHave to Go to the Hospital

Sam's POV

"Freddie? Freddie? Wake up!"

"Sam it's three thirty seven in the morning…"

"Listen Nub, my water broke…"

"Oh…" I nodded and looked at him in pain

"I'll call the hospital, you call Carly!" I agreed then picked up the phone when it rang.

"Hello?"

"Sam? Listen to me, my water broke, I'm going to the hospital…"

"So am I!"

"Well great meet ya there!" Carly hung up and I placed my cell down.

Well alrighty then

I was actually lucky and was placed in the same room as Carly! I am really…

"Okay Sam? I want you to push…" Socko's optitrision cousin, Doc, said. I did and as hard as I could too.

-two hours later-

"Okay Sam! You're all good! And so are your children!"

We decided on the names Spencer Theodore Benson, Lauren Carly Benson, and Brendan Gibby Benson! And of course Carly's are Samantha Pamela Gibson and Fredward Guppy Gibson! Carly and I smiled as we saw a connection between two of the children here.

Chapter 4. (19 Years Later) iHave a Surprise

Lauren's POV

I walked in and saw Mom and Dad reading the newspaper. Bor-ring. Anyway Spencer was out on a camping trip with Brendan and Uncle Spencer and his friend Socko.

"Hi honey!" Mom said without looking up

"Hi Sweetheart!" Dad said

"I have a new boyfriend!" I said with excitement!

"Well at least you got rid of the old one!" Dad said now looking up

"Who is he?" Mom said

I mumbled his name

"What?" Mom asked at the same time as Dad.

"Freddie!" Auntie Carly's son! She wasn't really my aunt though!

Mom laughed then said "Wow! The new couple in town is Carly and Freddie!"

"Don't tease me just because you THOUGHT I liked Carly. Remember when I met your dad I said I actually didn't ever like her?"

"I know! I was teasing you and I'm sorry!"

"Well now it's: Creddie; generation 2!" Mom laughed but only for a second, she thought about that and then she sighed. She looked at me and I smiled! Well this is what's it's like when your parents are famous web stars…

The End

Thank you!


End file.
